The overall goals of this project are to develop relevant, evidence-based clinical practice guidelines for genetic testing for BRCA1/2 through a consensus process involving community care practitioners and oncologists, and to evaluate the effect of the guidelines on clinical practice. The project will convene a Guidelines Group. Educational materials will be developed based on the guidelines, to aid clinicians in pedigree assessment, interpretation of the risks and benefits of BRCA 1/2 testing, and use of cancer surveillance or other individuals with increased cancer risk. Educational seminars based on these materials will be presented to community physicians. These materials will be assessed using standardized patient encounters.